


Glasses

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-portal Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Bill plays with Ford's glasses on two very different occasions.





	Glasses

 

“So you need these to see. Humans are so weak.” Bill squinted his eye, and Ford rubbed the back of his neck. He could only still see his muse because they were in the mindscape.

“I never liked contacts because I kept forgetting to take them out. Besides, they-”

“Make you look smarter? Don’t need any help with that, IQ!” Bill set the glasses on his eye, the bridge landing on top of his pupil. “Look at me, I’m the smartest human alive but I still need to rely on pieces of glass strapped to my face to avoid hitting a wall!” His glow flickered in and out, and he swiped away the equations around them, just playing up the moment. 

Ford grinned. “When you put it that way…”

Bill pulled the glasses off, pressing them unto Ford's face hard enough to make it slightly sting. "Well, they do look sorta cute on you, Fordsy."

At that, Ford's cheeks flushed slightly, and he shifted the glasses, trying to focus on the lines of interdimensional coding that Bill hadn't wiped away. 

As the topic of conversation slipped from him back to the portal, he almost didn't notice Bill ruffling his hair. Almost.

__________

“Give them back.” Ford’s chest was tight, electricity still coursing through his veins and standing up every hair on his body. 

“Now why would I do that? You don’t need them to tell me that equation.” Bill was twirling the cracked glasses on his finger- or at least, Ford thought he was. All he could see was a blur. He was practically blind without them, and all the times he’d been forced to go without in the portal only brought back memories of headaches and desperation. Everything was a red and yellow blur, and he was more vulnerable than he'd ever been.

“I’m _not_ telling you.” Ford growled out, facade all but useless to the being that knew him inside and out. His heart nearly stopped when he heard a CRACK, followed by the tinkling of broken glass hitting the ground. 

“Oopsies~!” 

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt, and if you have any ideas for Billford ficlets, I'll take them. Reviews are awesome!


End file.
